A taste of Suicide or the Genetic Freak?
by DarkenMystery
Summary: Dani has been called a dark angel. Her dad is helping Joe take down Main Event Mafia. She is dating Suicide. All her worlds collide.
1. Chapter 1

Main Event Mafia. I have known them for years. My dad is Joe's mentor of sorts. I'm not sure why Joe chose my dad but that is not my business. My business deals with that one masked madness. Suicide. I have also known Suicide for years. I would hope so seeing as that I'm dating him.

I'm not okay with The Motorcity Machine Guns and Lethal Consequences getting involves in something that has nothing to do with them. Yet, here they were again. It was Alex Shelley against suicide one on one but they had other plans.

Jay and Creed had handcuffed and knocked out Suicide. They were going to unmask him when I ran out. I did not want to let that happen. All four stopped and stared at me. Apparently at that moment they weren't looking to unmask him. Nope, my luck they were looking for me. Alex hit me in the head with a chair. Sabin picked me up and started carrying me back stage, his three friends following close behind.

I woke up to four people staring at me. It was the Main Event Mafia minus Kevin Nash. I knew they knew I was important to Joe's scheme. They just had no idea how important I was.

Kurt was in my face screaming. That's a great way to wake up. Just wonderful. Finally, Sting tells him to sit down and shut up!

"Dani? That is your name?" Sting asked. He seemed to be the okay with me being here. I simply nod.

"You are close to Joe. We have seen that. We have seen you know who the mentor is. You can tell us and we will let you go or we will use you to trade Joe for the answers we are looking for." I laugh.

"Not only are you going to piss of Joe and his mentor but you just pissed Suicide off." I rolled my eyes at their confused faces. "You just don't get how angry you just made three people by having me tied up here."

Booker gave a sadistic smile. "We will get what we want, sucka. Even if we have to do a lil damage."

Sting, Booker and Kurt left the room leaving me with Scott.

"You look really familiar." He shakes his head.

"I would hope so, Scott. We knew each other really well." I smirk at him. He has no idea who I am. Or who I was.

My name is Danielle Page. I use to have light brown hair and brown eyes. Amazing what contacts and some hair dye can do! I currently have black hair with red tips. My eyes are purple do to the contacts. A lot of people have told me I look like a dark angel. Who knows. I have gotten close to Joe, at least as close as he lets anyone in. I use to date Scott. Shows how different I look. My dad wrestled. I want to follow in his foot steps. I was suppose to until I got placed into my current situation.

I knew the Main Event Mafia from my dad. Watched them, talked to them. I'm sure if they thought about it they would instantly know who I am, but they don't. They rather just go on with this game. I have them all fooled. At least I thought I did…

"Danielle." Scott smiled.

I smiled back. "I'm still not saying anything." He nodded as if saying he won't either.

TNA

"Look Joe. We have your precious friend. Why don't you come out here and tell us what we want to know. Why don't you give up everything and MAYBE we won't hurt her." Kurt screamed into the mic. I saw Scott glare at him but only I noticed.

Joe came out with A.J. and neither looked to pleased. Suddenly they both smiled. I smiled. I knew what was coming. Suicide's music hit.

"Oh so you have more people to back you up. You are still out numbered!" Kurt was starting to get nervous. It wasn't going how they had planned.

"Kurt calm down. You took my friend and thought it would be okay? Are you stupid? You took Suicide's girlfriend and thought it would be okay? You took his daughter and thought it would be okay?"

Kurt looked confused. "Whose daughter did I take? Your precious mentor. What are the going to do about it?"

Joe smirked. "Make the numbers even."

Suddenly throughout the arena the music played.

"So High Five!…"


	2. History

Youtube is amazing if you want to watch older wrestling stuff. That is where I got the idea from watching old DDP stuff! Oh and I own nothing.

* * *

"So High Five!…"

Yep. If you didn't get it before. I am Diamond Dallas Page's one and only daughter. And the four men in the ring with me, now have to deal with a very pissed off DDP. The New Nation of Violence runs toward the ring. My dad leading the way. A.J. unties me while the other three stare down the MEM.

Honestly, this war is growing old. I wish it would end but it just got a whole lot bigger. Suicide hugs me and I can see Scott is not happy about that. I can't say that seeing Scott doesn't help. I kind of still have feelings for him.

What is a girl to do?

6 years ago.

"Hey baby." Scott smiles at me. "We need to talk."

He takes me outside. We walk to a park near by. It is slightly rainy and warm. It is the kind of day I absolutely love. Suddenly, Scott stopped and knelt down. He pulled out a beautiful ring from his pocket.

"Sweetie, Will you marry me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And with those words I was gone, literally. I ran away. I started to panic and ran away! What kind of coward am I! I ran to my dad's house. I told him how I paniced and couldn't bear to be around Scott. I felt horrible. For a year I was really depressed. I never did much. My dad tried to get me out of the house. He tried to be helpful. It was just so hard for me to deal with.

Finally my dad told me I had no choice. Go with him to visit Jarrett's new company or be kicked out of the house. I went. I went and meet him. The one now known as Suicide. He wasn't known by that then but things have changed in 5 years.

We started hanging out a lot. Suicide, Sabin and Lita trained me. Lot of high flying X-division for me. I miss those to days. I hope most of MEM retire soon so the X-division can start back up! I became close to a lot of the X-division stars. It hurts to see Sabin and Shelley attacking Suicide. If only they knew the truth, maybe they wouldn't do this. Who am I kidding they would only make it worse!

"Sweetie!" My mom, Kim, was begging me not go back to TNA, at least not until the war was over. Too late for that now that I was thrown in the middle!

"Mom, I can't not show up. Kurt would probably come here looking for me and then you could get hurt! It's not going to happen! Plus there is Scott…" I said too much. My eyes started to water and then tears ran down my cheeks.

"Oh sweetie!" She instantly took me into a hug. "Everything will be okay. I know it's hard but everything will be okay."

For a week I was depressed. I suffer with that.

TNA without me.

"Oh what's wrong DDP? Don't want your precious daughter getting hurt. Or do you not want her to realize she is with a loser and try get with a real champion like me!" Kurt laughed. Scott glared at him again.

"I rather her be with Suicide than Kurt!" He said to Sting and to himself. Sting just smiled. He knew Scott still had it bad for her. And was still very broken over something that happened so long ago.

My father was mad. He wanted me to stay out of this as much as my mother did but he knew he had no other choice but to allow me to stay.

"You leave my daughter out of this, Kurt!"

"Oh did I touch a sore subject?"

Sting couldn't take Kurt speaking anymore. "Kurt, I suggest you do what he says. I'm sure the Nation of Violence won't be the only people coming after you if you lay a finger on her. Now let's go." With that the Main Event Mafia left the ring. Left my father, Joe, Suicide and AJ standing there wanting nothing more than to go after them.

I watched with tears in my eyes. My mom turned the tv off and hugged me again.

"Everything will be okay." She whisper to me.

I only wish that was true.


	3. Championship?

I sat in the front row. I wanted to watch Suicide wrestle Sabin up close but no one wanted me out in the open. Shelley and Lethal Consequences were banned from ring side. If Sabin won he got the identity of Suicide, if Suicide won he got the X-division title. It was hard watching one of my closest friends wrestle my boyfriend. But it was also the easiest thing I have watched lately.

Suddenly, sirens were heard. That could only mean one thing. Scott Steiner. Why? Why did he have to come out. He sat down at the announcer's table and joined them. They were talking about how talented Suicide is. They asked him if he came down here because he is now a member of The Nation of Violence. Scott had laughed and said he had other reasons to be out here.

I jumped over the railing. I had decided to join the announcer's table. I sat on the opposite side. Out of the corner of my eye I see Scott smirk. If you looked at his eyes, you would see a different story. He was playing his part of Main Event Mafia.

"Miss Page, I see you just couldn't stay away from me." Two people can play parts.

"Only in your dreams. I'm here watching my talented boyfriend become champion." I smirk at him.

The match continues for awhile. I see Scott stand up.

"I wouldn't interfere if I were you. I wasn't the only one in hiding." He looks at me and sits back down. It was a lie. I was the only one hiding. I smirk at him. Then I see him smirk at the ring. I hear fans screaming. I was afraid to look. Scott was clapping. This was bad. I look at the ring to see Sabin with Suicide's mask, except that wasn't what I really saw. That wasn't what really happened.

I ran to the ring and hugged Suicide. I smirked over at Scott, who just slowly walked up the ramp. Suicide held the championship for the fans to see. He was the new X-division champion!

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" My dad is angry. I don't blame him. I made a promise and broke it when I joined the announcer's table.

"Please dad. Not now. Can't we just celebrate?" I saw him start to put the picture together. The exchanges we had made. He knew we both put on an act. He suddenly realize I was in no danger out there.

He nodded and the celebration began.

Everyone was walking out of the locker room when my father stopped me.

"You are going to have to choose at some point." He whispered.

I nodded to him. It was just so hard to choose.


	4. Confusion

Ok… I have to admit. Booker and Scott doing Commentary. Wow. What did they say? Booker kept talking and I could not understand one word. I think they need a good manager!

* * *

"Dad, I'm so confused."

"Sweetie, Scott is the enemy. He helped take Joe and turn against Sting." He knew that was beside the point. He knew Scott would take great care of me. He also knew Suicide would but Suicide was getting worse by the minute. Losing him into his own black mind. "I just don't know who I would prefer you with."

"I'm going for a walk, maybe talk to Velvet." My dad nodded.

TNA had ended. Velvet is not like the other two in beautiful people. She is actually nice. We have started hanging out since Angelina abandon her to be beaten by Tara. We were meeting up and sharing a hotel room.

Suddenly I ran into someone. I saw a championship. My eyes went wide.

"Well well, If it isn't the little undead princess." He smiled. I continued to go backwards until I ran right into a wall. "What is wrong? Scared because you don't have your daddy to protect you."

I looked to Joe. Maybe he still had a heart somewhere to make Kurt leave me alone. I saw Velvet open the door. She mouthed to me she would get my dad. She ran off.

Kurt had both hands on either side of me. I couldn't even run. His face kept getting closer.

"Everyone keeps telling me to no lay a hand on you but I have a feeling that you would get so much pleasure out of my hands on you." I was disgusted.

Someone had pushed Kurt out of the way and stood between us. I was looking at the ground when I heard his voice.

"Kurt, back off. She has done nothing!" Scott was glaring at him.

"She sexy. I want her to do a lot of things. And I will have that. I'm the Godfather!" Kurt started to walk closer to me.

"Back off, Kurt." Scott said again.

"You should listen to him." There stood my dad, A.J. and Sting. Velvet hid behind A.J. I swear something was going on between them. I will have to ask her but anyway. Kurt and Joe looked around. Yes, Scott would fit with them but that would do nothing. He started to walk away.

"I will get what I want." Kurt stated. He then walked away with Scott giving me one last glance.

The last thing of that scene I remember was Joe turning around and giving me a wink. He mouthed "there was no danger."

I thought things couldn't get anymore confusing.


	5. Change of plans

"Dani, what is going on? Scott protected you. Suicide abandon you and your father and now Joe is telling you there was no danger? I'm so lost!" Velvet looked up from painting her nails.

We decided to be girlie in our hotel room. Neither of us felt like going out, so we decided to be girlie and listen to music.

"Before we get to all that, what about you and AJ?!" I looked at her knowingly. A blush came to her cheeks.

"Dani! He is so cute! I'm totally crushing! What do I do?!" She squealed at me.

"Honey, he so has it bad for you! Just tell him." I laughed.

"Maybe, if I get the courage but what about you? Scott has it bad. He always has. Give him a chance."

"He is the enemy!" I was shocked she would even think that.

"And you could be the one to persuade him to join us." She winked at me. I laughed, of course, she would be the one to think like that. "What was up with Joe?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe, just maybe, he still has a heart. You think he has something up his sleeve? Some hidden plan?" I shook my head and laughed. "Yea right."

Velvet rolled her eyes. "That was a good joke."

My dad made sure I wasn't going anywhere alone. Mostly AJ stuck by my side. Velvet deciding that was the perfect chance to use me to be around him. I just laughed at the two. They were so obvious and so clueless.

"AJ?" He gave me a questioning look as my eyes had a mysterious glint in them. "why don't you tell Velvet you like her."

Both AJ and Velvet looked shocked as I walked into Beer Money's locker room. AJ had a match next and my dad was going out with him so my babysitters were Beer Money and Team 3D. Well, Team 3D just happened to be in the room.

"I hate Matt Morgan! Is he really that stupid?! He thinks MEM really care about him!" I was angry that Matt would interfere in the match I was watching. My dad stopped him but it still angered me. Why would he let someone use him!

Suddenly, People rushed into the room I was sitting in. Beer Money and Team 3D jumped in front of me. British invasion went after Team 3D while Booker and Nash fought Beer Money.

The next thing I know Scott has me thrown over his shoulder. Joe following closely behind. Joe smiles at me, he has something planned.

"What's going on Scott?!" I yelled. Joe covered my mouth with his hand.

"Hush, or someone will notice us! Angle asked us to kidnap you. We are but not the way he was planning. We are protecting you!" Joe whispered.

We got into some random locker room.

"Listen Danni. Angle was planning on doing some really bad things. We couldn't let it happen. I care too much about you. Joe was just playing a part with Angle."

I looked to Joe with confusion in my eyes. He nodded his head.

"But My father! And… what?!"

"Sorry, I couldn't tell you. You and your father. It would have ruined my plans. But now. Now it doesn't matter. We have to protect you. Team 3D couldn't be trusted. Angle paid them off."

I was shocked.


End file.
